Ultimate Teen Titans: The Return of Red X
by Whenntooda
Summary: UTT Episode Eight. Red X returns, but is he an ally or enemy? He is neither... he is on a quest to discover a way to save his life... and his identity. But the presence of Starfire's elder sister, Blackfire, does nothing to help. Includes the short, Not My Father. Artwork by RyouKazehara courtesy of deviantART.
1. The Devil's Due

****Well, you voted, and here it is! The next Ult. Teen Titans tale. And the villain is...(drumroll please)...

Blackfire!

**Ultimate Teen Titans**

**The Return Of Red X**

**Chapter I**

**The Devil's Due**

_I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman._

_I'm not superhuman._

_Someone save me from the hate. (...)_

_I need a hero_

_To save me now,_

_I need a hero_

_To save me now._

_I need a hero to save my life._

_A hero will save me_

_Just in time._

- John Cooper, _Hero_

* * *

**The thugs were unloading crates, grunting under their weight.**

They belonged to one of the higher gangs in Hell's Kitchen, having just received a shipment of drugs from Costa Rica.

"Hurry up," the loadmaster said urgently. "You're taking too long."

"What's the worry?" one of the thugs grumbled. "You running scared, or sumthin'?"

"Been down in Gotham," the L.M. replied. Some of the others shivered. But one laughed.

"Scared of the Batman?" he jeered. "Hell, that's over in Gotham. Ain't no way he's gonna leave his precious city for us."

"You never know," one of the others reprimanded. "He ain't even human, that one. I'm more scared of him than of Superman."

"Yeah, like you've fought Supes," a third said sarcastically. "I agree with Carlos, Batman ain't here. Who would want to make Hell's Kitchen their stomping grounds?"

"Hell's own."

A new voice entered the conversation. It was a growl, not unlike Batman's, but filled with controlled fury. The thugs all spun on the spot, looking everywhere, all of them pulling out semi-autos.

"Who would protect the Kitchen, you ask?" the voice said again, causing them all to jump.

A figure dropped from the ceiling, bringing down a lot of debris. The thugs were all taken out in one drop.

"Me," said Daredevil.

The loadmaster and some of the guards yelled, shooting at the crimson vigilante. He seemed to move with a fluidity that defied explanation, easily evading their wild shots.

Daredevil took down the guards, smacking his billy clubs against their skulls and the ground. The clubs made a strange ringing sound, and he turned to face the loadmaster.

He would have killed Daredevil. He had the shot. He was about to take it...

And then a strange, red, glowing... x appeared on the barrel of his rifle. Before he could examine it closer, it had exploded.

"Not very smart," a new voice said. It sounded young, but distorted, as if through a vocoder. "Covering your eyes like that."

"Good perception to pick up on that," Daredevil responded, hitting the club against the ground again. The echoes in this room weren't very good, so he had to make a few of his own. "Who the hell are you?"

"A comrade," the young man said, but then Daredevil sensed him slumping, clutching his side.

"Are you hurt?" he said, starting forward.

"Not for long," he replied through gritted teeth.

Daredevil heard him ripping open one of the crates of drugs. It was only now that he picked up another scent, aside from the cocaine. It was tangy, strange... it made his nose hairs bristle.

The young man picked up the small vial that contained this strange stuff. He looked back at Daredevil.

"Stand back," he warned. "It took me a while to figure out how this works."

Daredevil took a step back, wondering what the hell was going on. He smelled the young man hold the vial at arms' length.

His inner radar sense went off, and he started forward, but at that second, the young man had slammed the vial against the large X on his chest.

An explosion of power erupted around him, and Daredevil was knocked back. He quickly regained his footing, dropping into a defensive crouch.

But the strange phenomenon had vanished as soon as it had arrived. The young man was now standing tall, but the tangy smell was still in the air.

"God, that's better," he said, sounding breathless. "I'll be out of your hair in a minute. Gotta say, it's been an honor to meet you."

"Wish I could say we had met," Daredevil replied. "Who are you?"

"Red X," the young man said, flipping up and suddenly, inexplicably, vanished into thin air.

* * *

So I realized that I've been neglecting Daredevil. Fact of the matter is, he's not a Teen Titan, so therefore, I can't write a story about him. Sad, in't it? But you can! Please, by all means, if you want, write a tale about Daredevil in the DC Universe!

And my offer to write an Ultimate Teen Titans miniseries still stands! Please take it! Someone, anyone!


	2. My Beginning(And Probable End)

****I'm posting this because I may be unable to complete the story by next week, due to the hunting season. So your reading pleasure is being interrupted by me going to kill things. I love America!

**Chapter II**

**My Beginning(And Possible End)**

Spider-Man caught the newcomer, who was about as tall as he was, or Nightwing. He was clad in a black suit with red x's on it. A skull mask covered his face, and when he had spoken, it had been through a vocoder.

"Let's get him to the medbay," Cyborg said.

* * *

**They laid him out on the table, running scans and seeing about IVs.**

"Should we remove his mask?" Starfire asked, hovering uncertainly in the air.

"No," Spidey said at once. "Respect the mask... mask means something."

Raven nodded, but Nightwing looked at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Guess we won't run DNA tests, then," Cyborg muttered, pressing a few more keys. "He's out of it... let's try some stimulants."

He tried several liquids, even an increase of adrenaline, but nothing seemed to work. He began to make frustrated noises.

"Dammit," he mumbled. "Dammit!" Now he began to look worried. "Damn you, X, don't die on me..."

"Is he dying?" Beast Boy asked, shocked. Cyborg didn't respond.

Nightwing, however, was rummaging in Red X's utility belt. He finally found what he was looking for.

"Zynothuim," Nightwing explained tersely. He grabbed a small glass of the red substance, and slammed it into Red X's chest.

Everything exploded in a burst of red light. Spider-Man's spider-sense was buzzing annoyingly. He seemed allergic to the stuff.

When the light faded away, Red X groaned. His heartbeat was erratic, but was still there. He sat up.

"That hurt," he said, grabbing his head. He didn't seem to notice that he was still wearing his mask. He looked at Nightwing. "How'd you know...?"

"You forget, I wore that suit before you did," Nightwing said, and there was a steely tone to his voice. "I know what it's doing to you."

"Do you really?" Red X said, feeling his mask. "Thanks for not taking this off."

"Spidey's call," Cyborg said. "Spidey, Red X. Red X, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man stared at Red X.

"Is someone gonna explain to me why... why... _achoo!_" he sneezed violently. "Yech, sneeze in a mask. What the heck is that stuff, and why is it making me allergic?"

Red X laughed.

"New Titan?" he asked the room at large. "Surprised, after what happened with Terra..." Before the Titans, Beast Boy in particular could respond, he turned to Nightwing. "Nice suit."

He looked back at Spider-Man.

"This shi-,"

"Watch it," growled BB, still mad about the Terra crack. "There's ladies present." Red X slowly turned his head to face BB. After a few seconds, he turned back to Spidey.

"This _stuff_ is a rare element called Zynothuim," Red X explained. "It powers this suit. I guess your powers are somehow related."

"I can run some scans," Cyborg offered. "Not promising much, seeing as how I don't yet have scans geared for Zynothium. Probably have to hot-wire the Promethium scan..."

"Zynothium can do... pretty much anything I want it too. Knifes, bombs, extensions... it can form all of these things. Used creatively, it can teleport me places. I used up my current supply to get here from New York. Daredevil says hi, by the way."

Spider-Man stared at him.

"Glad to know he's doing okay," he said.

"Okay for a blind man," Red X said.

"So why were you all messed up?" Raven asked. "And why did Nightwing hit you with the Zynothium?"

Red X fell silent.

"Nightwing?" he asked. "Really?"

"You forget Raven, I used to wear that suit," Nightwing explained. "I know the aftereffects of Zynothium." He regarded Red X with a slightly sympathetic eye. "Prolonged exposure and use of Zynothium..."

Spider-Man had put two and two together by now.

"...kills you," he finished. "Wow. I'm sorry."

Red X shook his head.

"I'm not dead yet," he growled.

* * *

**In the deep, cold reaches of space, in a galaxy far away and long forgotten...**

The alien criminal known as Blackfire looked with cold steel in her eyes as her now-deceased "husband" Glgrdsklechhh floated helplessly in the vacuum of space.

She cursed herself for being a fool, and cursed her little sister, Starfire for trapping her in that former predicament. Thank X'hal that he hadn't been clever enough to realize his doom before it was too late.

_And now, little sister, I'm coming for you._

But now something else touched that black region of her heart. Like all Tamaraneans, she was guided by her emotions and impulses. Granted, she had learned to master them for the most part, use her iron will to impose on lesser beings. But being confined in the bands of marriage with that slug, she had realized how alone she truly was.

_So I come for two things. One, vengeance on that little chlor-bag._

_ The other, a mate. _

Memories of Robin, the Teen Wonder surfaced. Okay, so he was shorter than she... but he was certainly worthy.

_So perhaps both can be accomplished at the same time? Yes, I think they can._

The Teen Titans were about to have one more thing to worry about. But she promised them, as she started to fly through the stars, that they wouldn't have to worry about much any longer.

* * *

Notice the M*A*S*H* reference? Cyborg? Anyone? And also, Blackfire's memories of Robin are from a year ago. She hasn't seen the Titans in that time, during which Dick Grayson got taller, got a sexy new costume and identity, and _broke up with Starfire_. Hmmm... I'll leave you guys to draw yer own conclusions.


	3. Zynothium And Oz

****You know what, screw it, I'm gonna post these as I write them. This is gonna be a great story, you wait and see.

**Chapter III**

**Zynothium And Oz**

"I still don't get it!"

Cyborg's frustrated outburst was heard throughout most of the Tower. Spidey too was feeling a little irritated.

He knew what the basic chemical compound of Oz, the drug that had made him Spider-Man, was. He even knew how to purify it from the spider venom, if not perfect it.

_Perfect it? It's a horrible thing._

But there was nothing they could scan for. There were just too many differences in Oz from this universe's chemicals.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cyborg asked, blowing out his breath in a burst.

"I'm allergic to Zynothium," Peter explained again. "There's clearly a link between Oz and Zynothium. Maybe that link can save Red X's life."

"Yeah," Cyborg muttered. "Gotta wonder why we're making the effort, though." Peter gave him a sideways look. He had taken off his mask now that Red X was outside the room.

"Because we're not bad guys," he reminded Vic. "We're supposed to be the good guys. So we help out those in need."

"Would you say that if Slade showed up half dead on our doorstep?" Vic asked him. Peter didn't answer immediately.

"Perhaps I'd just hand him over to the police," he said slowly. "But that's beside the point... what has Red X done to piss you off so much?"

"Not me per se," Vic said. "The guy just... I dunno. He's just a thief. But he's helped us out before." He hung his head. "It just makes me depressed that a guy like that went and stole something he had no clue about..."

"...and is now paying the consequences," Peter finished. "I get that." He too looked down, before raising his eyes to the screen in front of him. The DNA strands from both Peter's blood and X's blood were so different. Peter's was red and blue tinged with green, the green being something which they didn't know. X's was black and red, spiky, with certain strands going off in all directions.

"This is so screwy," he said. "So you guys have no clue who he is? At all?"

"I thought you were the one who didn't want us to take his mask off," Vic replied.

"Hey, brilliant deduction is okay. Unmasking is cheating," he said, remembering all the times he had been unmasked unwillingly.

"Well, no. We just don't know." He looked around, as if to check there was no one listening. "Actually, Nightwing told me he thought Jason Todd was Red X for a long time. I mean, the dude has training, and he's got guts. But the profile didn't match. X is a thief. Hood is a murderer."

Peter fell silent, thinking about this.

"It's not Jason," he said finally. "That much we know."

"Looking at this blood scan, I agree," Vic said, straightening. "But still... his personality, his attitude." He cast his eyes down again, as if remembering something. "He hit on Starfire."

"Not surprising," Peter commented.

"No, but it was almost like he was masking something deeper," Vic went on. "I can't put my finger on it right now, but I could have sworn..."

"Wait, back up," Peter said, his eyes widening. "You said he hit on Starfire?"

Vic nodded. And then he too felt worried.

"Where is he?" they both asked.

* * *

**Starfire looked with growing trepidation at the black suited vigilante.**

Nightwing and the rest had dismissed him as a thief, a criminal. Red X himself had claimed nothing more. But then she recalled his words on the first occasion of their meeting.

_"I thought you weren't a hero," _Robin had said.

_"Doesn't mean I don't know how to be one," _he had replied.

Thinking about those words stirred in her memories of other words he had spoken. To her.

_"Hey, beautiful."_

_ "You are committing a crime!"_

_ "The only crime here is that you and I are not on a da-,"_

And then he had been cut off. But Starfire knew enough English to discern that he had been about to say _date_.

Beast Boy had told her that it was simple distraction tactics. She wanted to know for sure.

"Are you feeling well, friend?" she asked him. He turned his skull mask to her.

"Better, thanks," he replied, his voice, as always, masked by the vocoder. "Since when have I been your friend?"

"Since you aided us against the evil doctor and the strange Daddy of Do." X laughed.

"That was just a fluke," he said. "I don't usually engage in heroics. Don't picture me caring for cuddly farm animals, 'cuz I don't."

Which of course, Starfire immediately did.

"Why did you steal the suit?" she asked, coming closer. He looked to the ground.

"I'll tell you something," he said, and even through the mask, she detected a hint of emotion in his voice. "A secret. Two secrets, actually. One of them is mine... the other is yours."

Starfire gasped.

"How can you know any of my secrets?" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Simple knowledge of extragalactic languages... Koriand'r."

Her heart beat faster.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's a beautiful name," he said. "I don't know why you don't use it. What are you hiding?"

Starfire's hands were folded in front of her mouth, as if she didn't know what to do with them. The fact of the matter was, she had never bothered to tell her friends her Tamaranean name, feeling that the English translation was enough. But something had clicked when X said it, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was. So why did she hide it?

"It doesn't matter," X went on. "My turn. My secret... I know what the suit is because... well, I have knowledge of Zynothium. Stolen knowledge. Ironic... almost everything about me is stolen." He fell silent, and when he spoke next, Starfire could definitely hear the rage in his voice. "No, not almost... everthing."

Before Starfire could ask what that meant, Nightwing's voice was heard over the intercom.

_"Spider-Man, please report to the top of the Tower. You have a visitor."_

* * *

**Spider-Man opened the hangar doors to get outside, his mask firmly in place. **

It felt almost like a battle of wills with Red X. Neither would remove their mask in front of the other. Both, even Peter seemed to feel that this wasn't their home, but that it was their living quarters for the time being.

But now the mask was necessary. And as he looked out into the blue sky, he was glad.

"Been looking for you, Captain," said a man in a green and black suit, with a glowing green ring on his finger. He floated gently down to the roof. "How'd it go?"

Spider-Man stared at Green Lantern, and suddenly, irresistibly, he was reminded of his encounters with Captain America and other adult superheroes. Instantly, he was fifteen again, uncertain about how well he did, defending his actions to older, more experienced people.

"I defeated Trigon," he said. "The Enigma Force wanted to destroy him completely, but that could have killed Raven. I banished him from this universe."

Green Lantern nodded.

"Very good," he said. "I'm impressed. Even with the power of the cosmos at your command, you did not abuse your responsibility. You very old for your age, if you don't mind me saying so." He looked Spider-Man up and down. "How did you get here?"

Spidey shrugged.

"I really don't know," he answered. "I died in my universe and somehow became alive here." And when the words left his mouth, the urge to search the world for Uncle Ben was strong in his heart. Lantern noticed that he fell silent.

"What is it?" he asked. Spider-Man shook his head, but Lantern put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, you can trust me. Believe me, I know what it's like to be trapped in a world where I feel all alone."

Spider-Man looked up into Lantern's mask, and told him about Uncle Ben, and how he thought he might be alive.

Lantern frowned, clearly thinking this over.

"He's your uncle, you say?" he clarified. Spidey nodded, feeling empty inside. "Right... okay." He held his ring out, and a ray of green light shone on Spider-Man and scanned him. "DNA recognizers. It's gonna take a while, but I think I can do this for you."

"What?" Spider-Man asked, shocked. "Are you serious?!"

"I can't promise anything," Lantern said, "but I can keep an eye out. It's the least I can do for you after what you've done."

Hope flooded through Spider-Man's body, leaving a tingling feeling in his limbs. Green Lantern considered it possible that Uncle Ben might be alive.

Uncle Ben might be alive.

"See you around, kid," Lantern said, his ring glowing. He looked up and flew away.

* * *

**No sooner had Green Lantern disappeared into the horizon that Spider-Man's spider sense went off.**

"Oh, what now?" he demanded, turning around.

His jaw dropped through his mask as what appeared to be Starfire with black hair came flying at him at breakneck speed.

"Star?" he asked, before she had slammed into him with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. "Oof!"

"Oof?" came her voice, and it was different from Starfire's, lower, and more sultry. "That's it? Most creatures would have their spines broken from that blow."

She stopped suddenly, and Spidey went flying away from her, dropping into the water.

"Seriously?!" he yelled, shooting a web line up at her. She didn't see it coming until it had hit her.

"Starfire, what are you doing?!" he yelled, dangling by the line, which was attached to her floating figure. "And did you dye your hair?!" She stopped struggling, her eyes glowing red.

_Uh-oh._

Red starblasts shot down from her eyes, cutting through the web line. Spidey dropped like a stone.

"I can't swim!" he yelled, trying to see if there was anything close enough for him to web onto. There was nothing. The water was coming up to meet him, faster now.

And then arms grabbed his torso, hugging him tight. His prolonged yell was cut short, and then...

Then he was back on the roof of Titans' Tower, feeling heavily sick.

"_Achoo!_" he sneezed. "How... how...?"

He looked up into the skull mask of Red X.

"That's not Starfire," was all he had to say.

* * *

And so Blackfire makes her appearance on Earth! Voiced by the incredible Hyden Welch, same as Starfire. Incredible... those voice actors are amazing. Give them a round of applause, please!

_(APPLAUSE)_

__**NEXT: **I have no clue!


	4. Sister, Dear Sister

****Okay, I'm back! And boy, have I been gone! Dayum!

This is a shorter chapter because I started writing it last week, and just finished it. I need to get my crap together now.

Speaking of crap, I have an idea for a whole 'nuther series, which I would like to write in collaboration with several writers. To qualify:  
YOU MUST  
have already written a fanfic. It doesn't have to be completed.  
YOU MUST  
be a DC fan, specifically Batman fan.  
YOU MUST  
have extensive knowledge of the Bat Family... including Red Hood. This means New 52 Robin(Damian Wayne).

That's it! Go to my profile page to check out the premise!

**Chapter IV**

**Sister, Dear Sister**

The Titans, having rushed out onto the roof after Red X, were looking out over the bay.

Blackfire was hovering over the waters, rising up to greet them. Her eyes, which had been previously glowing a threatening red, were residing back to their original color. She was unperturbed by the battle stances of the various Titans.

"Well, hello, friends!" she exclaimed, throwing out her arms in a horrible mockery of Starfire. "It's certainly been a long time. How are you Cyborg? Still green, BB? Hey, how's my favorite Goth?"

She stopped, looking at the three boys up and down.

"Who are you boys?" she asked, a sly smile curving her lips. None of them moved to answer her. Spider-Man was still getting his breath back. "Don't be shy, you can talk to little ole' Blackfire..."

"We're not shy, Blackfire," Nightwing responded harshly. "And we're certainly not friends." Her mouth dropped open at the sound of his voice.

"Robin?" she asked, now laughing out loud. "Little Robin? Oh, my X'hal, you've got... _bigger_." And her eyes flicked down over his torso. "No cape? It wasn't your style."

"Stop it, Blackfire," Nightwing snarled. "Last time we met you had usurped the throne of Tamaran, tried to marry off Starfire to some slug, and ended up trying to kill us all."

She ignored this, focusing instead on Red X.

"And who is this delightfully macabre figure?" she inquired, sauntering forward. X stood his ground, his arms at his sides.

As she got closer, he moved, faster than lighting. He arm was up at her throat, a red x held at her flesh.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly, and his voice sounded creepy through the vocoder. "How much is it worth to you?"

Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed, except for Spidey, still getting his lungs filled.

"Not awkward," he whispered, and his voice carried. "Nope, not awkward at all..."

He felt Raven's small amusement at his joke in the back of his mind. It was a very comforting feeling, knowing she was there.

But then Blackfire noticed him. She hitched back her smile again.

"And here's the colorful hero!" she said, walking away from X, whose arm dropped back down. "We've already met."

"You could say that," Spidey said grimly. He looked back at Starfire. "Hey, how durable are you guys?"

She seemed confused by the question.

"Tamaraneans are very 'durable,'" she replied, frowning.

"Good," Spider-Man said, swinging a punch at Blackfire.

She caught it in mid swing. His eyes widened.

"Oh, crap," he said out loud.

* * *

**Peter groaned. **

_Second time I've been blindsided by an alien lunatic. What's wrong with me?_

He tried to sit up, but his head throbbed with pain.

"Agh!" he gasped, fire traveling from his jaw to his brain. "Jeez, that hurts!"

"Better than being dead."

He looked up. Raven's pale face was right above him, a look of concern on it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on his face. His mask was off. Her concern was palpable through their bond.

"I'm fine," he said, thinking reassuring thoughts to comfort her. "What hit me?"

"Blackfire," Raven said simply. "Knocked you clear across town. I went after you."

"What about the others?" Peter asked worriedly. She grinned.

"I think they're beating the crap out of her," she answered.

* * *

**Cyborg and Beast Boy used their respective powers to attack Blackfire on both sides.**

"Titans, watch out!" Nightwing yelled. "We're down two Titans already!"

"You know, Robbie," Blackfire said, flying in loops around Cyborg's wild shots and Beast Boy's attacks, "I've always liked how quick you are to point out the obvious."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. It was true, but how often had his team leapt into action without considering the consequences.

_Of all the worst... I think Blackfire ranks pretty high on the list. Right under Mallah._

Maybe he should mention that he was considering her beneath a giant gorilla. That would really tick her off.

Starfire was pissed. The one person in the entire universe she hated above all else was here, once again trying to hurt her friends. Nightwing yearned to help her, but now their fight was getting higher and higher in the sky. Beast Boy was hit by a stray star bolt, and fell crashing to the ground. Nightwing wasn't sure whether it was Blackfire's or Starfire's.

They were too far up now. Nightwing gazed helplessly as the two alien girls launched assault after assault of power against each other. More than once, he winced at the energy blows.

Red X was also staring up. He wasn't doing anything, but his hand drifted to his belt.

"Are you crazy?!" Nightwing asked him, realizing what he was about to do. "You'll get killed!"

X turned his mask to Nightwing.

"I've been dying a long time, Dick," he said, and with that, he activated his teleporter. Nightwing stared in horror as he vanished from in front of him.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?!"

* * *

**Starfire felt intense fire burn inside of her. **

Blackfire had always been the better fighter. Even in their confrontation on Tamaran, her powers had been vastly superior to her own.

But now Starfire's anger and rage lent themselves to her, and she fed on their power.

"Sister, you're showing me a side I haven't seen very often!" Blackfire taunted. The sound of her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Starfire. She supercharged her star bolt, ready to kill...

And then, out of nowhere, Red X appeared, grabbing Blackfire from behind, and teleporting them both away.

Starfire released her energy, frustrated and enraged that her target had been taken away from her. The green power scorched the sky, and heat rained down.

And then she felt shame.

* * *

**Spider-Man and Raven stared in wonder at the sky, turned green.**

"Holy shee-it," Spidey breathed. "I guess Star won, huh?"

* * *

Well, story's picking up now, ain't it?


	5. Names And Identites

****'kay, here's the next chapter. By the way, because of the direction this story is going, and the next, Blackfire won't be much of a villain.

**Chapter V**

**Names And Identities**

Red X slammed Blackfire into the ground, feeling the now-familiar stabs of nausea and pain that accompanied teleporting these days. His Zynothium supply was always at risk when he did big jumps, so he settled for taking her to an abandoned building. As long as they kept quiet, the Titans wouldn't find them.

Because if they did, things would get violent again. And X... despite all appearances... didn't want that.

"Oof!" Blackfire grunted, her breath coming out in a gust. "Get off of me!" But X was already backing off, checking the room with his sensors.

"We're alone," he said finally, completely ignoring the fact that she was about to blast him into tiny specks of ash. "Good."

This statement made her give pause.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her hands still glowing red. He turned to look at her.

"Not for your sake," he said, contempt in his voice. "For Koriand'r's. She isn't a killer... I'd hate for her to become one on account of _you_."

At this, Blackfire dropped her hands, and they stopped glowing.

"Fool," she spat. "I can see that you too have fallen under her idiotic spell. Honestly, what do you boys see in her?"

"Something you'll never know," he said quietly. "Something I'll never have."

She ignored this.

"How did you know her real name?" she asked, looking confused. "Very few earth dwellers speak Tamaranean."

"I don't," he said. "I merely understand a few terms... _Kommand'r_."

Blackfire gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth.

"How... you... how dare you use my name?!" she hissed. He chuckled.

"I dare," he said, raising his hands to shoulder height. "Wanna kill me now?"

"Actually, I do," she said in a low voice, and she raised her hands again, glowing red.

"Say when," X said, affecting a southern accent.

Blackfire charged up her energy, preparing to release it in a jet of power. But X didn't do anything to stop her.

_Do it, do it, c'mon, I want you to do it..._

Nothing happened. Blackfire slowly let the energy die in her hands. X sighed, feeling empty.

"That was disappointing," he said. The anger and arrogance that usually covered Blackfire's face was replaced by a look of curiosity.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" she asked. "You weren't going to do anything." X turned his back on her again.

"I figured you'd do it," he said. "I was actually kinda hoping."

"But why?" she asked again. Now he could hear something else in her voice. Concern.

"Is that... emotion I detect?" he asked delicately. "Why, Miss Kommand'r, that will never do. Intergalactic criminals aren't supposed to feel emotion other than greed, or so I understand." She scoffed.

"So you think I'm beyond hope?" she demanded. "Do you believe like my dear sister and her friends that I'm just a heartless... let's see, _bitch_ is the appropriate word in this case, and that I can't feel love?"

X didn't turn around, just his head.

"Love, now?" he inquired. "Is that why you returned to Earth? To find 'love?'"

"Let's just say I'm in season," she whispered, very close behind him, and all of a sudden, he felt slender arms encircle behind him, folding them across his chest. As they did so, his heart rate increased.

_Are you freakin' kidding me? Gotta be a trap._

And then he felt her press her body against his back, and her hands drifted lightly over his corded neck muscles. He tensed, but then relaxed. He gently removed her arms, and turned to face her.

"Look," he said, looking down into her deep purple eyes. "I think you're just a little bit confused. I'm not the catch you make out."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she breathed, her eyes growing soft. Her hands leapt up to his mask, and she started to tug it upward.

He grabbed her hands, not letting her see his skin.

"You really don't want to do that," he warned.

"Oh, no, I think I do."

And then, before he could stop her, she had pulled his mask off.

She gasped, backing away from him suddenly, her eyes widening in horror. He lowered his head, his black hair falling freely into his eyes.

"Quite the picture, aren't I?"

All over his face were scars, long webs of tissue that wasn't healed, that never would be healed. Cold blue eyes stared from out of the shadows on either side of a bridge that was barely identified as a nose.

Blackfire had placed her hands over her mouth. Not in all of her travels in the galaxy had she seen ugliness like this.

"I'm dying," he explained. "I didn't use to look like this. But extended use of Zynothium and... other factors caught up with me. Now, Zynothium is the only thing that keeps me alive. But not for long."

He looked down.

"My name... is Red X. I've known no other. Well, I've known one, but it's not mine. And every time I use Zynothium, it gets harder to stay conscious. Sooner or later... I'll die. Horribly. Slowly. That's why I brought you here."

He held his hands out, his eyes closed. His voice had grown raspy by talking without the vocoder. Now he waited, hoping beyond hope that Blackfire would grant him this one mercy.

Unfortunately for him, this was the first time in her life that Blackfire had felt pity. Her initial horror had faded away, and now she felt deep sorrow for this young man.

_Great. The one time I need her to kill me, she gets a conscience. Terrific._

"Please, Kommand'r," he beseeched her. "I have nothing left. I am going to die, there's nothing that can change that. You know how to kill. You can do for me what the Teen Titans can't. Please."

He began to cough, his throat catching. Blackfire shook her head.

"I was married to a slug," she said. "There's nothing you can show me that beats that."

"What did you do to him?" X asked her. "Did you kill him?" She didn't answer. "Please. End it."

Slowly, hesitantly, she raised her arms, her hands glowing with power. Her eyes seemed overbright, as if they were welling with tears.

_Damn, what did I do to strike a cord?_

_ I said her name. Just like with Koriand'r. It means a lot to Tamaraneans if you know their given name. And I do. Damn._

And then, without warning, the wall exploded. X ducked, grabbing his mask. Blackfire turned to face the new threat, her star bolts primed to fire.

_Typical._

* * *

**X channeled the Zynothium through his hands, forming throwing x's. He may be suicidal, but unless he gave you permission, he wasn't going down without a fight.**

The source of the explosion was found in the remnants of a tiny grenade that had been thrown. X scanned it quickly, feeling cold in his stomach.

"Oh, shit," he breathed. He recognized the make. It was unique to a certain modeling found only in Dr. Xavier's facilities. So that meant...

"Hey, X," came a snarky voice. He turned to face the newcomer.

He was an older teen, clad in a skintight red suit, with black details around the shoulders and waist. A mask covered his entire head, red with tiny black slits for eyes. He was stocked with an utility belt that was black with all sorts of pouches on it.

"I don't know you," X said. "But I know where you come from. And I know what you are."

"Oh, yeah?" asked the red guy. "What am I?"

"A dead man," X answered in a harsh voice, throwing the x's.

* * *

Gasp! Who is this newcomer? And who is Red X? If you can correctly guess who he is, I'll give you a cookie. Unless I've already told you, in which case, don't spoil it for everyone else. And what are the other factors that are killing him?


	6. A Familiar Face

****Sorry this chapter took so long to come, but here it is! And please, check out my profile page to see my concept of a new series I'd like to write with some of you guys.

**Chapter VI**

**A Familiar Face**

Peter stared at the terminal screen, frustration welling up inside him. He felt like he should have figured out the compound to save Red X's life. But the mysteries of Zynothium and Oz kept him guessing at every stage.

A day had passed since X and Blackfire had disappeared. The Titans took it in shifts to search for them in the city. So far, the only thing anyone had found was when Beast Boy had sniffed their scents in a trashed warehouse. He had also detected another scent, but it was masked. There had been signs of a struggle, and some excess Zynothium on the ground.

Now Peter and Vic confined their time to discover the link between the two. But it was getting harder and harder with each passing minute, and each failed test.

"How many super geeks does it take to screw up a simple compound?" Peter asked, feeling agitated now.

"Clearly more than we have," Vic said, not looking up from his test vials. "Wait, I think I got-,"

The chemicals he was mixing suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke in his face. When the air cleared, his face was dark from the smoke, but not as dark as his expression.

"Don't say a word."

"Wasn't going to," Peter lied. "Have we tried mixing Z-12 with those other components?"

"And Z-6 as well," Vic sighed. "Face it, Pete, this is just damn impossible. Too many damn variables."

"I feel like we're letting him down," Peter admitted. "Every second that passes he's that much closer to death."

Vic grunted.

"Sorta makes you wish we still had the suit," he muttered.

Peter stiffened.

"The only thing I can say to that is," he said quietly, "is hell no."

"Sorry," Vic said. "But what I meant was, we could find odd numbers. I remember the chemical balances were... well, distorted. At the time I put it down to the quality of the suit."

"Distorted?"

It was like a lightbulb went off in Peter's head.

"Vic... realign the balances of Z-6 to one megahertz higher," he said, a spark of genius in his voice.

Vic looked askance at him with his one eye.

"That'd make it useless," he dismissed. "Completely-,"

"Just do it," Peter urged. "And then match it up with the sample of my DNA."

He looked at Peter, but then did so, shrugging. He clearly thought his arachnid friend had lost it.

"Whoa," he breathed, seeing the results.

"Distortion," Peter explained, seeing the positive results. "Something from my universe... something subtly off in this world..."

"Is something massively important in yours," Vic finished. "This is just the test samples, though."

He and Peter looked at each other. And then they hastened frantically to see if their theory worked.

* * *

**Dick Grayson sat at his desk, idling fingering a Slade-bot mask.**

So far, nobody had turned up anything since Beast Boy's discovery of X and Blackfire's scents. Right now, Starfire and Raven were out searching for any clue to their whereabouts.

_The two people in the world I trust least right after Slade are out there, on the loose. And I'm sitting here, waiting._

He was waiting for a phone call from Gotham. Usually before, it had been from Bruce or Barbara to catch up, or to let him know if there was a villain coming his way. But now, since Bruce's death, there had been no news.

And then he had got an email from Tim Drake, asking to talk to him. Since he was three hours early, he would give the call. So know, Dick was waiting.

_I asked Barbara and she said that he had been Bruce's ward. So that makes us... brothers._

A part of him still resented the fact that Bruce had given the role of Robin to someone else. Another part of him wanted to bring Tim to the Tower, and make him a Titan, where he could keep an eye on him.

The phone rang.

Slowly, tremulously, he picked it up.

"This is Dick," he said.

_"Dick? Hey, it's Tim."_

Even over the phone, Dick could detect the change in Tim's voice. He had grown a lot since Bruce's death. Life without a mentor, without a father forced him to mature a lot faster.

"Hey, Tim, how's it going?"

_"Eh, you know. Usual. Gotham is in deep crap, the police are clueless, and the streets aren't safe at night. Nothing out of the ordinary."_

"Well, that's strange. I'd assume Gotham would be in an uproar by now."

_"Yeah, except there is still Batman, remember? I've been trying to keep an eye on him, but he strikes from the dark, and I can't find anything. It's bugging me. Bruce died before he taught me about interrogation techniques."_

"That's probably a good thing," Dick said, remembering his own training. "Besides, if this imposter does what you say he does, the common crook isn't going to know much that's helpful. Does he use Batarangs?"

_"Sure does. Very well too. Here's the thing... he doesn't kill. Brutalizes 'em something fierce, but doesn't kill. So this guy's a professional." _There was a pause. Dick could hear Tim breathe softly.

_"Barbara's kinda said... well... that maybe we should just... let this Batman be Batman."_

Dick felt a weight drop in his stomach.

"You tell Barbara from me hell no," he said. "I don't care if he's keeping the criminals at bay, he's _not_ Batman."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Thanks Dick. That's what I said. I was afraid you'd agree with her."_

"Tim, listen," Dick said, leaning forward, as if Tim was sitting right in front of him. "Be Robin. Be a hero. When Commissioner Gordon shines that Bat-signal in the sky, you respond. Get assignments from him. Show up this Batman for what he is... a liar."

There was silence on the other end.

_"Thanks, Dick. It means a lot. What about the Justice League?"_

"Better not to say anything," Dick said. "Bruce wanted his identity secret... from everyone. If Supes hasn't figured it out yet, keep it that way. Though how this dude managed to pull the wool over his X-Ray eyes, I don't know..."

_"Might be his suit. Could have traces of Kryptonite, small enough to block his senses but not his powers."_

Once again, Dick marveled at Tim's quick thinking.

"You'll do fine, Tim," he said.

* * *

**Red X rubbed his head, feeling woozy.**

_What hit me?_

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a cage. Outside the cage stood the crimson clad vigilante.

_Oh, yeah. That guy._

He groaned, struggling to his feet. Kommand'r was lying unconscious on the floor. Her eyes were closed, her breath gently lifting her jet-black hair slightly on her face. It struck X at that moment that she was even more beautiful than Koriand'r. Her delicate features made him want to stare at her and do nothing else. It was a nice sight to die to.

"You're awake."

The voice didn't belong to the red guy. It was higher pitched, with a trace of a European accent. He couldn't tell if it was German or Italian.

The speaker was above the cage, standing on a catwalk. He was short, clad in a white coat, bespectacled, and had little hair.

Even from the distance, X recognized him. There would be no mistaking for him.

"Evening, doc," he spat.

Doctor Ethan Hunter gazed down on him, a position that X desperately wanted to rectify. His hand clenched, but he felt no Zynothium in his glove.

"Don't try to use your Zynothium stores," Dr. Hunter warned. "We've taken them away, left you only with what's necessary to keep you alive. I suggest you keep that for yourself."

"You son of a-,"

Red raised his arm, and shot a spark out the end of a gauntlet on his wrist. The spark hit X, and he convulsed where he stood, pain shooting through his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and his mask stretched to fit.

The pain subsided, and X collapsed to the ground, his breath coming in gasps. Chest heaving, he turned his head to look at Red. The black eyes stared back.

"That's enough," Hunter said. "Red X here won't be rude anymore, will you?"

"What..." X rasped. "What... have you... done to her?" He flopped his arm uselessly toward Kommand'r.

Red laughed. Hunter began to walk down to the ground.

"We've given her a dose of Chromium Alloy, liquid. She'll stay that way until she gets the antidote... or dies. Either one. I never cared much for aliens."

"You never cared much for anything except your precious experiments," X retorted, slowly getting to his knees.

"That's because my experiments are the only thing worth caring about," Hunter exclaimed. "I've made revolutionary breakthroughs in the science of human DNA reconstruction." He gestured to Red. "Take your mask off. Show him who you are."

Red obliged, pulling off his mask, revealing a relatively handsome face, with close cropped brown hair. Brown eyes that could either be warm or cold bored into X's mask. A small smile played around his lips.

X shrugged.

"I don't know him," he said. "Why?"

"Forgive me," Hunter said, pretending to have forgotten. "Richard Grayson, meet Peter Parker."

Now X understood. And he hated him for it.

* * *

Le gasp! What does this mean!? It's pretty obvious, but if you don't get it, WATCH AND FIND OUT! And please review!


	7. When Titans Clash

****Okay, I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. However, keep reading, because I'm gonna be posting a short story for the last three chapters. It'll be about Robin. Since I got Arkham City, Game O' Da Year, I've wanted to do a decent Robin story.

**Chapter VII**

**When Titans Clash**

The sun was setting over the San Fran bay, casting the entire city in a beautiful orange glow. This would be the second night the Teen Titans hadn't found Red X or Blackfire.

Raven was now getting seriously worried about Starfire. She hadn't spoken to any of them since Blackfire's disappearance, instead merely taking her orders from Nightwing in grim silence. This was not like her, not like her at all.

"Starfire?" Raven asked her as they glided through the streets and the fading light. "I know this isn't like me much but... do you want to talk?"

"No, thank you," Starfire said shortly. That would normally have killed any further attempts to talk, but since she had been dating Peter, Raven had gained a lot of people skills.

"Well, then, want to tell me what you're going to do when we find X and your sister?"

Starfire didn't answer immediately. Raven could tell she was thinking her answer through.

"I... do not know. The presence of her fills me with a rage I did not think I could feel," Star admitted. "Her betrayals constantly push themselves to the front of my mind. When I see her, I can only think of the pain she has inflicted."

"I see," Raven said. "Well, maybe we can change that. Maybe she can be redeemed." But Star shook her head.

"Perhaps it is best for me not to participate in the fight against her," she said softly. "I fear what I am capable of."

"Hey," Raven said, drifting closer. "It's okay. Even if you somehow manage to hurt her, we'll be there. Don't worry. We'll be there. That's what friends are for."

Star nodded, tears in her eyes. She finally looked at Raven.

"You would not have spoken like this once," she said. "Your relationship with Peter has changed you."

Raven, unsure of how to respond, nodded.

"I am glad you have found happiness... happiness..." And then she burst into tears.

Raven's people skills didn't extend to this, and she had the feeling Peter would be at a loss as well.

"There... there," she said, awkwardly, patting Star on the shoulder. She knew what the problem was.

Dick Grayson.

_Dump one of the best looking girls on Earth? Good job._

Which then made Raven suddenly curious to see the face of Red X. She had no clue why she thought that.

* * *

**Dick paced the halls of the Tower, waiting for Raven and Starfire to report back. He walked into the living room, where Beast Boy was sitting, idly playing with PSP.**

"Where's Cy and Spidey?" he asked. BB shrugged, not looking up. "Very informative."

He could guess though. The last few hours they had been in the lab, struggling through various compounds that made Dick's head swirl.

He looked in the window, staring at his reflection. The pale blue wing on his chest set against the black suit reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it...

And then he pictured a skull over his face. He was about the right height. He could be mistaken for Red X... despite the fact that he had been X once.

The door opened, and Dick turned. His eyes widened as Peter and Vic came crashing in, tripping over a chair that had been randomly placed in the way. They got up quickly, holding onto a small vial that was filled with blue liquid.

"Dick," Peter gasped. "We did it-,"

"Finally found a mixture-," Vic talked over him.

"Compound actually works-,"

"Zynothium is actually the same as Oz in this universe-,"

Before Dick could stop them from talking at once, his communicator went off. He picked it up, holding up his hand.

"Raven," he said, recognizing her code key. "Nightwing here. What have you found?"

The voice that spoke wasn't Raven's. Peter and Vic froze, and BB's head popped up over the couch.

_"Nightwing. How wonderful to actually talk to you."_

The voice was a man's with an accent. He spoke with confidence, as if he was completely untouchable. Peter's face went white.

"Who is this?" Dick snapped, reverting to Nightwing in an instant. There was a small chuckle.

_"Dr. Ethan Hunter, at your service. And I must thank you. You in particular have proven very productive. And young Spider-Man as well."_

"What have you done with Raven?!" Peter shouted. Another chuckle.

_"She is... unharmed. For now. Her sample will be fascinating to study. But she is safe at the moment, along with the two Tamaraneans and the failure."_

So he had Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire... did the "failure" mean Red X?

_"I would like you to meet my champion. My own Titan. He is waiting for you over the bridge off of Q Street. Meet him there."_

The comm clicked off. Nightwing merely placed it on the desk, having already run a tracing program.

"He's somewhere in the business districts," he said crisply. "All right, Spider-Man and Beast Boy, you follow the trace." He knew Peter wouldn't rest until he knew Raven was alright. "Cyborg, with me."

"Let's go meet this 'champion.'"

* * *

**Spider-Man and Beast Boy traveled at lightning speed to the place where Nightwing had traced the call.**

Spider-Man hadn't said a word, merely putting on his mask in tight-lipped silence. Beast Boy also didn't say anything, following his lead.

Web-slinging at speeds rivaling Superman, Beast Boy had a tough time keeping up, even when taking the form of an eagle. They traversed the streets, following Spidey's lead. He had installed electronic lenses that allowed him to track the tracing program.

They finally found a large warehouse. It wasn't abandoned or decrepit, but it was certainly unoccupied at the moment.

Or rather that was how it looked. Spider-Man picked up five life forms in the building. He was surprised and a little disappointed at the lack of security.

They crashed through one of the windows, landing in what seemed to be a laboratory or some sort. Special equipment was everywhere, and tubes wound their way all over the room.

The sight made Spidey feel slightly sick. He had seen this before... he couldn't remember where...

And then he caught sight of the cage in the middle of the room. It was large, and he could tell the bars were made of something harder than steel. Inside were Raven, Starfire, Red X, and an unconscious Blackfire.

"Red button," X said without preamble. "Now."

His voice was raspy and short. Beast Boy pushed the button, whereupon the cage bars lifted. Raven rushed out, hugging Spider-Man. Starfire knelt beside Blackfire, who was barely breathing. X ran to the desk, grabbing several red vials, shoving them into his chest, which glowed and exploded with power. When the light died, he stood up straight, breathing deeply.

"God," he said, his voice restored. "That's better."

And then he grabbed a small vial filled with a golden substance. He went over to Blackfire, and gently tipped the stuff into her mouth. Starfire gazed on, dispassionately.

"Come on," he whispered. "Come on. Don't die on me, Kommand'r... I need you."

At these words, Star's head snapped up, her eyes boring into Red X's mask. X, completely oblivious, kept his eyes on Blackfire.

"What did he call her?" Spider-Man asked Raven.

"Kommand'r," she answered, her voice soft. "Her real name."

It was touching, but Spider-Man's jaw was still sore from the punch she hit him with earlier.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her chest began to rise and fall normally.

"Uh..." she moaned. "Red X? Is that you?" She caught sight of Star. "Sister... deear sister." She smiled, but it wasn't cunning or sly. It was genuine pleasure. "I'm sorry. I never thought I'd say this but..."

"Okay, mushy reunions aside," Spidey cut in, feeling unsentimental. "X, you need to take this. It's a cure to your disease." He paused. "The degeneration. It wasn't just caused by the Zynothium. It has been with you since you were created."

X snorted.

"Interesting choice of words," he said. "You figured it out?"

"Everything but this," he said. "Who is the champion?"

"Well, Peter," X said. "All I can say is... I'm sorry."

"How do you know my name?" Spider-Man asked, stunned.

"From me."

It was the voice of Dr. Hunter. It was coming from above. They all looked up, seeing him standing in a ridiculous black suit that was stretched at his belly, and overlong at the arms and legs. It looked like one of the fatter cosplayers at Comic-Con.

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Parker," he said, and they saw him holding a syringe in his hand. "At last. You know, I couldn't have completed my experiments without you."

"Hunter!" X shouted. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Take it," Spidey whispered, giving X the cure. His fingers curled over the blue filled vial.

"No you won't," Hunter said, holding the syringe over his arm. "You see, as you die... I am reborn."

And he injected himself with the substance. He appeared to be in great pain, twisting and contorting. The teens stared up at him, horrified. It seemed to go on forever.

Finally, it seemed to end. He was hunched over, barely moving.

He leapt suddenly over the rail of the catwalk, landing with a loud thud on the ground. He stood up slowly, revealing hard muscles that now filled out the black suit perfectly. Tall, imposing, and youthful looking, Ethan Hunter was now standing tall, looking dangerous.

"Thank you for the Oz, Mr. Parker," he said, his voice deeper. "It works like a charm."

"So does this," X said, slamming the blue vial into his chest.

He doubled over, a white light emanating from him, blinding everyone in the room. It was more impressive than Hunter's was.

And, like Hunter, it ended, and X stood tall. He breathed slowly, filling his lungs, flexing his muscles.

Slowly, he reached up to his mask, and for the first time, he took it off, revealing his true face.

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy gasped, and even Spider-Man was taken aback, even though he had figured it out. The resemblance was striking.

"Now, what was your question?" X asked.

* * *

**Nightwing and Cyborg made it to the bridge, just in time to see flames licking the support struts. **

They would soon erode the bridge, and send the cars falling into the water. Cyborg immediately appropriated a fire truck, attaching the hose to his arm, focusing the water on the worst of the fire. Nightwing leapt onto the bridge, searching for the cause of the fire.

He soon spotted it. A red-clad figure wearing a full-face mask was pacing back and forth among the stopped cars and the screaming people. Black colors detailed his suit, while he wore forearm gauntlets that seemed to have caused the flames. Small black slits served as eyes. It looked too creepily like...

And then Nightwing's brain went on overtime.

_"Similarities between Zynothium and Oz..."_

_ "I thought you weren't a hero."_

_ "Doesn't mean I don't know how to be one..."_

_ Could almost be Red X..._

_ Was Red X..._

_ I AM RED X._

"Whoa," he said quietly as the truth hit him. It was impossible. It couldn't be. But Zynothium wasn't the only thing killing Red X.

The red-clad figure turned to Nightwing.

"Look surprised, circus boy," he sneered, and Nightwing recognized his voice. And he was shocked by his new knowledge.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

Red pulled his mask off, revealing the face of Peter Parker.

"I'm the Scarlet Spider," he said as if it were obvious.

* * *

PLOT TWIST! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHHH!

Try writing a story while listening to I Like To Move It from Madagascar. Damn near impossible. Please review, and stay tuned for the Robin story!


	8. Not My Father: One

****And here begins the mini story, **NOT MY FATHER! **Starring Robin!

**Not My Father  
One**

The night is cold. The streets are dark. And crime waits, primed, for the signal that sends it into disarray.

And then I realize that I've slipped into a poorly written novel, the main character in a drama that doesn't seem to have a point, or an end.

My name is Tim Drake, but the world knows me better as Robin, the Boy Wonder. I am fourteen years old, but I feel older.

Maybe watching two fathers die in my lifetime has changed me. If it hasn't, I wonder what I'd become.

It's not just crime that waits for the Bat Signal. Remembering Dick's words, I've decided to go to Commissioner Gordon for assignments. So far, I've just been patrolling the streets, finding illegal acts in the making, and stopping them in time. But I'm just one guy. Batgirl went back to New York, and Huntress is in Italy, I think. Redwing is doing something with the Doom Patrol, searching for leads on where the imposter Batman came from.

So it falls to me. Or to me and Oracle.

I activate my specially designed mask, turning on my Heads Up Display, or HUD. Now she can see everything I can. I take a look at my mini-map, checking for hostiles in my area. Nope, nothing.

And then I see it. Illuminated in the sky, giant and bright against the black night, the Signal. The out-stretched wings, opposites sides to the pointed ears. A symbol of fear and hope.

The call to duty.

* * *

**"Evening, Commish," I say, landing next to Gordon.**

The older man turns, but doesn't jump. He doesn't seem surprised to see me. Go figure... after spending years working with Batman, people sneaking up on him doesn't scare him.

"I'd ask if tonight was a school night," Gordon greets me easily. "But I think you've heard that before."

"Home-schooled," I say, the words leaving my mouth before I can think about them. "What have you got for me?" But Gordon is looking at my suit.

"Change of costume?" he asks, something like disapproval in his glance.

In fact, I have changed my suit. The old yellow and black cape just didn't cut it anymore. Now I wear a black hood and cloak, a lot like John's. My costume is more red than black now, and the yellow R symbol is matte-black against dark red.

I can understand Gordon's dislike. Robin has always been seen as the lighthearted yin to the Dark Knight's yang. But since Bruce passed away, I couldn't bear to be that hero. John's been teaching me how to intimidate my foes. It's not working too well.

"How's Batman?" Gordon cuts into my train of thought, lighting up his pipe. Smoke begins to billow around his head. "Sick, or something?"

"You could say that," I answer, my voice barely a whisper. Gordon chuckles.

"Well, he certainly deserves a night off," he says, not realizing how the words cut into me. "So, I guess it falls to you."

"Yep," I say. "So what's the scoop?"

Gordon takes a while before responding.

"A vigilante is in town. And he is definitely not a crime-fighter."

Ice courses in my veins. Last time a costumed man was in Gotham, he killed Bruce and Alfred. He killed the two people most dedicated to bringing me up. Deadlock, Wadey Wilson. The one man in the world I absolutely hate.

But in some way, I hope it's not him. Because if it were... I'll die. Simple. I can't take him. He's too powerful, and he knows it.

"What do you know?" I ask, my mouth dry. Gordon snorts.

"Not much," he says. "Only that he, or she, is targeting certainly individuals in Gotham with ties to the Black Sun gang. Anything... money accounts, transports, hell, even free meals. God help you if you've ever come in contact with this group... it's a death sentence."

"Black Sun," I repeated, making sure Oracle can hear me over the com. She's probably now typing away furiously, searching for any reference to Black Sun. She'll tell me what I need to know about them. "Does our killer leave any clues?"

"Only spent bullets and casings from .50 caliber soft noses," Gordon says. "He's good, whoever he is."

"Or she," I remind him.

"Or she." Gordon pauses. "Are you planning on taking this guy on alone, son?"

His tone isn't condescending, like he doesn't think I'm up to it. He's merely asking a question. I smile, and I think it must have looked savage.

"Of course."

He nods.

"Give Batman my regards," he says.

"Will do," I return, back-flipping off into the night.

* * *

**"What can you tell me about the Black Sun, Oracle?"**

_"Well, they seem to be one of the biggest European cartels in the world. Their influence spans all seven continents."_

Gotta love Barbara. Even though she still thinks the new Batman could take Bruce's place, she still is a fount of knowledge for me.

"All seven?" I repeat. Seriously? "Even including Antarctica?"

_"That's apparently level seven security. I could hack into it, with time."_

"Later," I say. It will be useful to have, but right now, I want to know about recent news in Black Sun. "What about this killer?"

Silence. I hear her breathing slightly, not deeply, and I know she's scrolling through a ton of information.

_"Says here that a former Black Sun operative went rogue. He has a price on his head. You don't just leave Black Sun. So apparently, he's filthy rich."_

"And hires the best assassin out there," I complete the sentence. "To what? Destroy the entire Black Sun?"

I hear a small gasp.

_"Oh, my god," _she breathes.

"What?"

_"He did. Kill the entire Black Sun. That's why he's in Gotham. He's looking for the final remnants of the gang, the last level of leaders and their lackeys. Once he's done here, the Black Sun will no longer exist."_

That's when I begin to think I'm in way over my head.

* * *

And who is this mysterious assassin? Well, Rider Paladin might guess it. Give you a hint. You mentioned the name in another story, Deadlocked. The only member of the Bat Family who wasn't there. And when will impostor Batman show himself? Stay tuned!


	9. Not My Father: Two

**Two**

Bodies. A lot of blood. And the heavy stench of gunpowder still lingers in the air.

The fact that I can smell it still makes me a little nervous. It means I'm not that far behind the killer. So yeah, that's in a way good and bad.

Clearly in a direct confrontation I'm screwed. He uses guns, and uses them very well. Reminds me a little of the videos Bruce showed me of Jason Todd as Red Hood, as a warning that this could happen to me. Whatever Jason was, I'm not.

But this... this was senseless. Useless slaughter. These people probably didn't even know the name "Black Sun." They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So maybe I can't talk to this guy. Because fighting seems out of the question.

_It's equally important that you don't overestimate your opponent as much as you underestimate him._

Bruce's words come back to me, and I take a deep, calming breath. Now I begin to search for evidence.

.50 caliber bullets... just like Gordon said. Custom made... so no use following that lead. There's no hint of DNA lingering in the air. The guy, whoever he is, doesn't smoke or drink. Problem here. There's no footprints. Even if he was very careful, there should be footprints on the ground.

Unless... unless he was never on the ground.

Following this train of thought, I look up. Bingo. My HUD's reading small traces of red DNA.

It takes me no time at all to climb up to the rafters, where our hero was positioned. He wasn't here very long, but long enough. He sweated here. Good enough.

I scan the area, establishing a DNA trail. Now I can find the actual man behind this, and maybe stop him before he gets the last Black Sun leaders.

* * *

**Yeah, find the homicidal maniac who has the most training I've seen since Bruce. Great plan, Drake.**

So what am I gonna do when I finally catch up with him?

* * *

**It's cold out, and dark.**

I've been sitting out on this gargoyle for the better part of two hours, waiting for this guy to show himself. The small part of my brain that has disconnected from the cold that makes sarcastic remarks notices that in normal circumstances, I would be stalking these people.

No, not the killer, the people he's gonna kill. From what Oracle's been telling me, these guys have committed atrocities that make the killer look like a wannabe underwear bomber. These guys are smart, cold, and quiet... true evil.

But if there's one thing Bruce taught me was this... murder, even if it's about evil people, is wrong. I can remember twice we were forced to save the lives of some of our worst enemies.

Now they're sitting around a table, eating a fancy dinner and smoking. Very expensive wine sits in glasses above some nice looking dishes.

My stomach grumbles, and I realize I haven't eaten in ten hours. How could I forget to eat?

Alfred was always there to force-feed Bruce and me, and to make sure we had all of our gear properly stocked and washed. Without him, I'm kinda lost.

Without him and Bruce I'm lost. That's why I'm doing this. I need to reaffirm my existence.

Without warning, all of the Black Sun leaders slump over their meals, some of them falling off their chairs. I can hear screams from out here, as other patrons see six men die without warning.

No fanfare, no flying bullets, no nothing. Just dead.

What killed them? Poison? Chemical reaction? Silencer? No, there's no blood. So it was some kind of poison.

But before I can tell my body that I can move, I feel the sharp point of a blade suddenly press against my bare neck.

"Don't move, son," a voice breathes in my ear. It sounds like an older man, sort of a Tommy Lee Jones type of middle-aged guy. From the little I can see of the knife, hand, and arm, he looks very well built.

I'm too cold to fear for my life. But breathing is a little out of the question, because I really don't want to extend my throat any more into that blade.

"I know you've been following this assassin," the guy says. His breath is warm in my ear. He's very close. "Been doing a damn good job, too. But well, let's just say he's gonna look back on his tracks and find your boots in the snow along with them. This is a guy you don't want to cross, believe me."

I can't really respond, seeing as how there's still a knife to my neck. But I hadn't intended on answering with words anyway.

It's the simplest thing in the world, really. When someone's got you in any kind of lock, even if there's a sharp object involved, you just turn around.

Of course, then I find myself confronting 300 lbs. of solid muscle. So yeah, great job.

My next move is to back-flip out of his reach. I don't want to fight this guy(it's really cold), I just want to talk to him.

"And why don't I want to cross him?" I ask, my voice a little raspy. And I get a good look at the guy in front of me.

He's tall, powerfully built, clad in a simple navy-blue suit, with some sort of eagle symbol on his chest. He doesn't wear a mask, so I see a strong jaw, dark, penetrating eyes, and white hair. Stubble comes across his chin, which emphasizes the grin he has right now.

"Well, well, well, guess you're a little smarter than the average monkey," he says. "Give you a hint... he's just killed the final remnants of Black Sun. Really gonna ask why?"

"Who are you?"

He chuckles, pulling out a small pistol. My mind clicks, and I see it's a stun dart.

"Don't worry, kid," he says, aiming the pistol at me. "I'm a guy with the same aim as you. Just a better chance, that's all."

He fires. I dodge. The dart barely misses me. Shoot, it's fast. I keep moving because you can bet he's gonna keep firing.

As I flip and somersault around the rooftop, avoiding darts left, right, and center, I run a scan on this guy's symbol. I hope to God Barbara's picking up that I want it identified.

"You're good, kid," he says, pausing in his relentless firing. "I'll give you that. Hell, you're almost as good as-,"

And then a crashing blow hits me from behind.

Of course... Batman and Robin. Why do I always assume that bad guys don't have sidekicks?

"-speak of the devil..." I crash to the ground, my vision swimming. I hear Oracle's voice in my ear, asking what happened, but I need to know before I lose consciousness.

"Who is he?" I ask, darkness forming around my eyes.

"A mercenary named David Cain," Oracle responds. "Tim, talk to..."

And I'm gone.

* * *

Well, well, well. To be concluded(maybe)!


	10. Not My Father: Three

****Okay, final chapter. God, this took too long for me to write. I need a break. I think I'll take one. In the meantime, Happy Election Day! Choose wisely, America... choose wisely.

And I leave you with a parting query... does it hurt more to laugh than to cry?

**Three**

Uh. I feel like crap. My head really hurts. Like, a lot. I feel a sudden desire for aspirin, and a lot of it.

And I'm tied up. To a chair. And these bonds are _tight_. Damn.

"Good, you're awake. Sooner than I expected."

I look up, my head dizzy with pain. In front of me is the assassin, David Cain. The white eagle is really bright in my eyes.

And standing next to him is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I've met Helena Bertinelli.

She's average height, with shoulder-length black hair, with the most perfect features complementing her face. She has an Oriental look, and despite all the teasing I've received, blondes are not my type. I didn't think I had a type.

Cain follows my gaze to the girl. Clearly she's his side-kick. He chuckles.

"Find my daughter attractive, son?" he asks. I cough. His daughter?

"Let me guess," I say, attempting humor. "She takes after her mother, yeah?" He laughs, and it's not unpleasant. He's still a stone-cold killer, and I'm still tied up. I then realize my mask is still on.

"That she does, kid," he says. "Robin, meet Cassandra. I assume you've guessed who I am by now."

"More or less," I respond, next realizing my HUD is deactivated. So he knows about that. "David Cain, world-class mercenary and former Black Sun operative."

Now his laughter can't disguise the cold fire in his eyes.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" he asks quietly. I try not to gulp.

"Because you've been steadily killing all of the remnants of Black Sun for a while now."

His mouth opens, and then he laughs again, but this time it's genuine. Cassandra remains stoic.

"Oh, that's great," he says, putting his hand to his face. "That's really funny."

Now I'm confused.

"You're not?"

"I'm Cain, certainly," he says, wiping away tears from his eyes. "But I'm not the Black Sun hitman. I'm the guy who's after him."

"With your daughter in tow," I respond, trying to wrap my head around all of these levels of intrigue.

"What better way to learn than on the job?" he asks. "But not only am I here to get the killer, I'm here to find out if there's any link between him and this new Batman."

My heart stops. How could he possibly know...?  
"Yeah, I knew Bruce Wayne," he says, reading my face. "Trained him, as a matter of fact. Figured out he was Batman a long time ago. But when he died... well, I couldn't believe it. Especially with Batman still in action. But coming here, seeing you..." He gestures at me. "You working on your own confirmed my suspicions."

"Wait, so the killer isn't you, and he might be Batman?" I ask. "How do you tie that together?"

"Well, kid, I figure the less you know, the better," Cain answers. "Unless..."

There's a silence. I wait.

"Cassie, can you do some rooftop reconnaissance? Just in case."

The beautiful, unsmiling girl takes the hint without a word. She leaves. Cain turns to me, a strange look on her face.

"She's a good girl," he says, almost conspiratorially, "but she's bound to get into trouble. See, she started too early. This kinda job, it really messes with you. Even with me there... and I had always wanted a son."

This frank confession catches me off guard. But I think I can see where this is going.

"Look, son," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I trained Bruce Wayne. I can train you, not to be a killer, but to be a survivor. For my girl. Because there'll come a time when I'm gone, and she'll get herself killed. She has skills, but no survival notion whatsoever. And that is my mistake." That strange look intensifies. "Thing is, I'm not sure I can take this guy. So I want to make sure Cassandra is looked after."

I'm really not sure what to say to this. I keep my mouth shut, however, because I think he's still talking.

"See, the thing is," he says, slower now, as if he's treading on ice, "I figured anyone who was trained and possibly raised by Bruce Wayne would... well..."

"Be a goody two shoes," I finish. He smiles.

"More or less. I really don't like the way this situation with Black Sun turned out. There's only one guy I can think of, and if he's got a partner like I think he does..."

I don't hear anymore. The glass shatters into our conversation.

Cassandra drops onto the floor, unconscious, bloody from the window. Cain roars in anger, turning to face the threat.

My jaw drops. It really shouldn't have, but it did. It's like seeing a ghost come back to haunt me, it seems so real.

It is.

Batman attacks Cain, picking him up easily, and throws him across the room. He comes over to me, slicing my bonds off with a Batarang.

"Come on, Robin," he says, a perfect imitation of the harsh rasp. "Let's move."

* * *

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
